


Eighth Wonder

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dancing and Singing, eska as he listens to eighth wonder by lemon demon: its me!!!!!!, he vibin, kim gets a chance to infodump abt cryptids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Reverberating through the air was some sort of grave yet upbeat rumble, a distracting rasping sound that hummed gingerly across the studios as whoever it belonged to was wrenching away at another leaky ink pipe too close to the Buddy Boris Railway.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eighth Wonder

Lacie’s head turned left, then right, then left, then up.

“Something wrong, Lacie dear?” Bertrum inquired, his eyebrows furrowed for his best mechanic’s strange behaviour.

She rose her finger towards the ceiling as her face wrinkled with concentration: “Ya hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Listen.”

Her coworker looked to where she was pointing.

“There’s a weird sound, ain’t there?”

There was.

Reverberating through the air was some sort of grave yet upbeat rumble, a distracting rasping sound that hummed gingerly across the studios as whoever it belonged to was wrenching away at another leaky ink pipe too close to the Buddy Boris Railway.

The not unpleasant but not fantastic either melody, Bertrum found out when he investigated, moved through the level thanks to the presence of an open vent.

Excessively long arms dangled from it, singing as they worked.

“Eska!” Piedmont called.

Bicolored eyes twisted up to meet him.

“It’s me!” he cried out before the elder could continue.

“Er. Yes, I can see that-”

“It’s me!”

“I said, I can see-”

But the handyman had already disappeared back inside the darkness.

“Hello!” he sang again, louder, his deep voice unaccostumed voice trying its hardest while he scuttled around with the air like a gigantic gecko on caffeine, “I’m here! I’m living in the walls. I know, I might, be small, but I, I, I am a…”

A shadow suddenly loomed over Bertrum: “ _Freak._ ”

The poor man found it a miracle he hadn’t immediately died from a cardiac arrest there and then.

“Is someone singin’ Lemon Demon in here?” a rather easily recognizable Irish accented voice came from the stairs right at that moment.

Shawn Flynn often came over from Heavenly Toys during his breaks to either bother Lacie or waste everybody’s time by taking advantage of the fair games’ presence; this time, however, it had been the ringing of a not particularly pitched Eighth Wonder through the vents that had made both him and his fellow toy maker Kim want to pay Bendy Land a visit.

Eska turned to them with his wooden skeletal grin seeming even wider.

“It’s me!” he repeated, “It’s about me!”

Shawn turned his nose: “What, Eighth Wonder?”

“I thought it was about Gef the talking mongoose, unusually helpful cryptid said to have inhabited the Irvings farm in the isle of Man during the first half of the 1930s who was allegedly born in India in 1852 and was eventually concluded to have been a hoax perpetuated by the Irvings’ ventriloquist daughter.” Kim couldn’t help but chime in.

His friend looked at him funny, ignoring poor Bertrum trying to perform CPR on himself after not feeling his own pulse.

“I thought you were interested in mythos ‘n’ shite?”

“Cryptids _are_ mythos.”

“Is not!” Eska insisted.

His arms flapped in genuine happiness: “It’s about me! I’m the eighth wonder. It’s me. I have hands and I have feet.”

“The singer litt’r’lly says they’re small _and_ a mongoose!”

But the enormous emanciated gift delivered by Hecathes directly from the deepest recesses of Tartarus had gone right back to humming joyfully as he shook around in an attempt to dance, this time expressing his immense delight in being such a horrendous satyr made out of a great variety of mythological beasts’ scrapped parts that the mere sight of him could instantaneously petrify anyone not yet familiar with his langly inhuman body.


End file.
